


after six months.

by acesayshi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot, Trickstar - mentioned - Freeform, but thats to be expected w/ a rarepair big sigh, i wrote this at like 3 am i think idk anymore, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesayshi/pseuds/acesayshi
Summary: it's been six months, and some, since they've seen each other properly. she misses him.--just a small one-shot about them meeting again; post-canon established relationship (somewhat LDR), written for fun :D!
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 5





	after six months.

**Author's Note:**

> me, like 2 months ago: *looks at unfinished hokunaru drabbles* time to start another one!
> 
> this one was done last august already... i only decided to post it today lol.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy! i apologize for any inaccuracies (because i wrote this at like, apparently 3 am), and as always, all kudoses and comments are appreciated!

She looked among the crowd, trying to find a certain black-haired blue-eyed somebody. It was a bit difficult to keep  _ calm _ per se because it's been  _ so  _ many months since they've last met in person (and without needing to, she counted the time; it was six and some).

She wouldn't want to cause a scene to delay either of them, (and to make him uncomfy), so she tried to wiggle herself out of the crowd for a better view, excusing herself for every bump. 

It would have been easier to have a cardboard with his name on it but well, she didn't think that far ahead, and with how famous his name is, who knows what paparazzi they could have encountered. 

Also, how tacky would that cardboard look? Though, now that she’s stuck in the direct middle of the crowd,trying to look over countless different hair colors, it would have been the better strategy.

She  _ really  _ just wants to go home with him and preferably cuddle, then when the sun sets, make dinner together and laugh together and just  _ be together _ —

A hand grabbed her wrist, to which she instinctively tried to pull away. It was a gentle grasp that fell when she tugged on it, followed by a small whisper near her ear. 

"Arashi, come with me for a second," She bit her tongue to stifle her excitement but she then went to hold his hand,and he held hers as they went out of the crowd easily — no detection, like spy work.

It was only when they reached a corner, somewhere a little far away from the crowd did they stop walking to face each other and she looked at him properly. 

Well, for one, he's still as cute as ever, looking at her with a hesitant smile, which she returned with an excited one.

For two, his hair grew longer, exceeding his nape and one long strand stuck to his cheek. Arashi reached out to tuck it behind his ear, brushing over his cheek slightly. She kept her hand there.

"Aww, you're just as cute as ever, Hokuto-chan," she commented, her fingers lightly tapping his cheek. He huffed out a little pout, but his blushing was evident. His cheeks were warm too.

"We saw each other in a video call a few days ago."

"Fufu, yes but it's different in real life, y'know! Not enough pixels can capture either of our beauty, not even HD," She teased, her finger tracing his jawline. "Besides, in video calls, I don't think you can do this."

She kissed him.  _ And oh was she glad to have him kiss her back _ .

Quick, chaste, and  _ very  _ sweet that she couldn't help but want to pepper him with even  _ more  _ kisses. But that would be for later, she thought.

Immediately after, she hugged him tightly, which he responded in kind, though much looser and awkward (just the way she remembered because six months felt like  _ years _ to her). Arashi buried her face on his neck.

"I miss you." And she meant it.

"I miss you too." There was no other sarcastic quip because she was sure he meant it too.

Oh how she'd want the hug to last longer than a lifetime, but it was barely ten seconds when his hand patted her back, signalling her to let go.

She did just that, except she let one of her hands to hold his hand tightly.

"Let's go home, yes?" She tightened her grip — his hands are cool yet it warmed her heart.  _ He’s finally home. _

"Let's."

…

…

"I should go get my things and meet up with Trickstar."

"You got excited? Aw! That's so cute of you, Hokuto-chan!"

"...you're not getting that other kiss I was going to give you. Or the makeup I got especially for you."

"Wait, huah?! I take it back, I'm sorry okay?~ Can I have that kiss now? And that makeup?"

"No."

"Ahh, you're such an ice prince! What ever should I do to melt your heart?"

"How dramatic. On another note, Arashi, we should really move on— oi, let go of me!"

"One kiss from a princess should do the trick — chuuu! I love you!~"

"..."

"Aww, flustered now, are we?"

“I’m ignoring you for the rest of the ride.”

“We’ll see about that, fufu!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! as always, your comments n kudoses r always appreciated~~ <3


End file.
